Complementary Colors
by da-angel729
Summary: It's Remus and Tonks' wedding day, but Remus can't believe it's really happening. Can anyone convince him? Written before DH and canon-compliant through HBP.


This was written for the "Lover's Moon" event at **metamorficmoon** at LiveJournal with the following prompts: _boggart_, Character: _Molly and/or Arthur, Bill, Harry_, Action: _Tear_, Genre: _Humor or Angst_. The quote "I am always in hope of making a discovery by a wedding of two complementary colors, their mingling and opposition, the mysterious vibration of kindred spirits" by Vincent van Gogh served as inspiration. As always, feedback and con crit appreciated!

--

**Complementary Colors**

"He hasn't lifted his head from the bucket all morning," a worried Harry Potter said, though Bill Weasley just laughed.

"He's holding up better than I did, Harry," Bill said. "He just needs to let it all out."

"He'll be fine, Harry, don't worry. It's just nerves," Arthur Weasley added from where he was reading iThe Daily Prophet/i.

"I'm in the room, you know," Remus Lupin said hoarsely, lifting his head from where it rested on the floor. "I'll be fine in a minute. I just need to relax. It'll be fine. Everything's going to be fine."

Though he said the words, Remus wasn't quite sure he believed it. It was the day of his wedding, a day he thought would never happen because of what he was. He had found a woman he loved, who loved him back. And who didn't care that he was a werewolf. It still amazed him.

"Not having second thoughts, are you?" Arthur asked him as he set the paper down. "You've been awfully quiet."

"In between the vomiting, anyway," Bill said, with the amused air of someone who shared the same experience.

"Very funny, Bill," Remus said. He shook his head and didn't notice Harry looking at him. "No, I'm worried she's changed her mind."

And that, indeed, was why he'd been vomiting all morning. Tonks was going to change her mind. He knew it. She was going to realize that he was a bad choice, and she would decide not to marry him. During the two years since their reunion the night before Dumbledore's funeral, one thought had always been there in the back of his mind: this was a dream, and at any moment, he would wake up, alone, as he had been for years.

"Remus, we've gone over this before," Arthur said patiently, as if they hadn't gone over this four times over the past month. "Tonks loves you and wants to marry you. If you thought she would change her mind, why did you propose to her?"

"It wasn't planned, exactly," Remus said slowly. "I had been thinking about it, but I wasn't sure." He rubbed his hands over his face. "We were having a picnic, last year, and we were laughing over a bug that landed on our food, and then, it just slipped out. She looked completely stunned. I didn't have ring or anything..." His voice trailed off. "Damn, I need the bucket."

Bill handed the bucket he'd performed a quick Cleaning Charm on to Remus, and at about the time Remus threw up, the door to the room slammed open.

"We got here just in time, Fred!"

"That we did, George," Fred remarked. "Feeling queasy? Kind of woozy? We have just the thing!"

"We are here," George began solemnly, "to present the happy groom with a gift, courtesy of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"

"Our special product for grooms with a stomach gripe: Non-Retching Powder!" Fred said. "We just developed it, and it's not for general sale. Plus, it needs a better name."

"It works, too," George said cheerfully. "We've both tried it."

"Thank you, but I'm fine," Remus said firmly. "I don't need it. I'm sure it works great, but I don't want anything. I'm fine."

"Are you trying to convince us or yourself?" Arthur asked.

Remus knew Arthur was genuinely concerned, so he didn't take offense. Though he was sure he was trying to convince himself, he wasn't about to admit it. He didn't know why he was so worried. Tonks had said yes, and she had always insisted she wouldn't change her mind, but it was a thought he could never get out of his head. Every day, he woke up hoping the bliss he'd found would last another day, but he'd always been on his guard for the time Tonks would realize she didn't want to be with him anymore. He still couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that Tonks didn't want to leave.

"I think I want a minute alone," Remus said. "Maybe I can get a quick nap in. We still have about two hours until the wedding."

"Sure, Remus," Arthur said cheerfully, and he left, along with Bill, Fred, George, and Harry.

--

_Molly walked into the room. "Remus, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Tonks has gone. She's left you this note." She held out a piece of paper, a sad smile on her face._

_Remus took the paper, his hand shaking. It was folded in half, and he recognized Tonks handwriting on the outside. He started to open the paper, but stopped when he realized Molly was no longer in front of him._

_"Of course I don't want to marry you," Tonks said. "What would I want with a middle-aged werewolf?" She laughed. "Damn, you're gullible. Always have been. Do you honestly think I could love you?"_

_"This isn't real," Remus said aloud. "I'm dreaming, and you're not real."_

_As if waiting for him to say something, Tonks shimmered and disappeared into the full moon. Recognition dawned, and he pulled out his wand and said, very firmly, _"Riddikulus!"_ The boggart disappeared, and the letter vanished._

--

Remus sat straight up, wand out, before he realized that the noise he'd heard was a knock.

"Remus, can I come in?" Molly's voice came through the closed door. "I have some news."

His heart shattered and fell on the floor. This was it. She'd come to tell him that Tonks was gone, and that the wedding wasn't going to happen. He didn't want her to come in. But he couldn't leave her outside, either.

"Yes, of course, Molly," he said, cursing himself for his foolishness. Tonks wouldn't send Molly over to call off the wedding; she wasn't the type. If she was going to change her mind, she would tell him herself. Though he was sure he had nothing to worry about, he couldn't help himself. The dream, if it had been a dream, had felt so real.

"We're having a small crisis with Ginny's bridesmaid dress," Molly said cheerfully. "Fred charmed it to sparkle but it's not the right color, and we're having trouble finding a counter charm. It's bright orange instead of violet. Tonks said she didn't mind, so, if you don't, we're going to leave it the way it is."

Remus laughed. "That's fine, Molly. I don't care what color the dresses are. Is it almost time?"

"Arthur will be back in about twenty minutes to bring you downstairs," Molly replied. "And, I must say, you look a lot better than you did this morning. And Arthur's glad you're no longer throwing up, and I'm sure Harry is as well. He was really worried about you, Remus."

"Yes, I know," Remus said. "If you'll send him in here, I'll explain everything to him."

"I'll send him up," Molly said as she left the room. "I'm very happy for you, Remus."

--

In the backyard of Tonks' childhood home, Remus stood at the end of a flower-strewn aisle, waiting for Tonks to make her appearance. Arthur and Harry stood beside him, but Remus felt a small twinge of sadness. It was the times that he was the happiest that he felt the loss of James and Sirius, and Lily, most keenly.

"They're with us, Remus," Harry said, as if he knew what Remus was thinking. "And they're happy for you."

"I know, Harry."

Tonks appeared at the end of the aisle, and Remus' heart constricted in his chest. She looked beautiful, and her pink hair matched the sash tied around her waist, and the trim on her skirt. She was holding on to her father's arm, and they walked slowly down the aisle.

What happened next surprised everyone.

Tonks tripped, and her skirt ripped, all the way up to mid thigh. Ted stared at her in surprise, then reached a hand down to help her up.

"Thanks, Dad," Remus heard her say as he walked toward them to make sure Tonks was not hurt.

"Wait a moment." Tonks grabbed the ruined skirt and ripped it the rest of the way off, revealing a short white skirt where her long one had been a minute before. She smiled at Remus. "I thought something like this might happen, so I wanted to be prepared. Can we get married now?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
